Truth or dare? or Love?
by kingsmexy
Summary: Azusa wants to go over to the Hirasawa's house. Why? To see her beloved Ui! but does Ui feel the same way? Meanwhile Ui finds out that everyone is coming over. Will she be able to say what she wants? Or will the night go wasted? Or worse? Ui x Azusa


**This is a fan made story I DO NOT OWN K-ON. Not even a figure/poster/or anything K-On related :( EXCEPT FOR THIS STORY! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But due to copyrights I can't sell it... :( So feel free to read it without paying any heed to me... the writer... :teardrop: Well enough with my sappy crap and enjoy the read!**

**After school Clubroom**

Everyone is quietly sitting in the clubroom. They are all eating sweets, brought in by none other then Mugi, and drinking tea, also made by Mugi. It isn't unusual for it to be quiet while eating but Azusa quickly disturbs the silence with a question that gets everyone's attention

"Hey Yui-sempai can we go to your house today?" Azusa asked her air-headed sempai.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" She quickly agrees.

"Haven't we been going there a lot recently?" Ritsu, who is obviously tired of going there, starts to complain.

"Well, it is the only place we can go without really disturbing anyone." Mio pitches in.

"OH yeah! My parent's are coming back for a little next week so we can't then." Yui suddenly remembers.

'But I want to go still..." Azusa thinks to herself looking a little saddened.

"Don't worry we can practice at my place!" Mio misreads Azusa's disappointment as one wanting to practice more.

Realizing she let show her emotions she quickly masks it by playing along "Oh good I thought we would end up just relaxing the whole time." 'I wouldn't mind relaxing if...' She quickly kills the thought before a blush appears on her face.

"Tomorrow is the weekend, right?" Everyone nods to Yui's obvious question. "Why don't we have a sleepover?!" She quickly adds turning a few heads in shock. "Well, Azunya just looked so sad I thought it would cheer her up."

"But I wouldn't want to impose on you and Ui..." Azusa starts but is cut off by Yui's comment "Oh I'm sure she would love to have you guys over. I think she gets bored of me..." A look of shock ripples through the group 'How can anyone be "bored" around Yui?'

Once again things began to quiet down and when everyone finished they all stood and agreed to meet back up at Yui's after they had grabbed a couple of things.

**Hirasawa House**

"Tadaima!*" Yui shouts as she enters the house. "Okaeri!*" She hears from the kitchen. "The others are going to be staying the night!" She states rather than asks for permission. "Azusa too?" Ui pops her head around the corner. "Mhm" she nods in response. "can you watch the pot really quickly?" Ui asks to which Yui nods and she runs off to her room. Not even three minutes later she returns wearing a new outfit, her hair is neatly brushed and in her usual ponytail and she exchanged her relaxed clothes for a more casual outfit; the outfit consisted of beige long sleeve shirt with a orange sweater pulled over the top, followed by a dark pair of capris* and tall brown socks. Upon returning she quickly adorned herself with her favorite apron and returned to cooking. Shortly afterwards a knock is heard on the door and Yui lets in Mio and Ritsu, whom were followed shortly after by Mugi. Who, upon smelling the food, quickly try to hide their stomach's rumble. "Food will be done in about ten!" Ui giggles as she answer's the two's stomachs.

**Slightly prior at Azusa's.**

"Urg... What should I wear?" Azusa fums and faws over the outfit she should wear. After doing some quick thinking she changes into a red long sleeved tee with a large white star extruding off the shirt's stomach area, blue jeans, and her favorite red hair bands to tie up her hair. She then quickly packs the other essentials; tooth brush, phone charger, pajamas, and for some reason a pair of cat ears.

She grabs her bag and as she begins to leave shouts "Ittekimasu!*" back to her parents. "Have a good time!" they volleyed right as the door closed. "Wow she must really want to go." Her parents say in unison.

**Hirasawa House**

A series of quick soft knocks are heard at the door. Ui who had just finished cooking dinner quickly goes and opens the door to a much surprised Azusa. "Oh hi Ui..." Azusa manages to stammer out trying to hide a light blush that quickly spread across her face.

"Onee-chan and the rest are in her room," Ui points down the hall, "but can you tell them that dinner is ready?"

As Azusa began to leave to get the others she stopped and quickly turned and stole a look at Ui 'Gah! She looks so cute!' before she knocked on the door to Yui's room, "Guys, Ui says dinner is ready." Before she could even take three steps back an energetic ball came sprinting full speed out of the room "FOOOOOOODDDD!" She was yelling all the way there that just made the four girls left behind laugh. They slowly made their way to dining room where they found Ui scolding Yui for trying to eat before everyone else got there. 'She looks cute when she is angry too!" Azusa thought which left a slight blush that she could attribute to being a little warm. They all sat down at the table and a chorus of "Itadakimasu" rung out. The food, as per usual, was delicious and everyone was soon full yet when Mugi pulled out the cakes it was almost like their stomachs expanded to allow room for a slice of cake and soon everyone continued eating.

They soon regretted it as all, but Yui, were gripping about how they ate too much. Soon everyone was collapsed on the couch and floor of the Hirasawa living room and slowly they became more and more active as the pressure on their stomach slowly dulled eventually leading to a game of truth or dare using a bottle (Ramune not beer! Jeez) to decide who gets asked. Mio knowing the fact that she would be dared to do something that would scare her, so basically anything, always choose truth. Ritsu feeling slightly more daring and would cycle between the two more often then not choosing dare. Yui always went with dare. Mugi only chose dare when it came from Mio, Ui, or Azusa and chose truth to Ritsu and Yui. Azusa was a little more cautious choosing dare only when it felt safe to do so. Lastly, Ui only did truth except when it was Azusa who asked then she would choose dare. Slowly participants began to drop out of the race first was Yui, then Ritsu, lastly followed by Mio leaving Mugi, Azusa, and Ui awake. After getting blankets for the three that did not make it they continued the game this time landing more on dare then truth.

"Truth or Dare?" Mugi asked Ui.

"Truth" she answered.

"Is there someone you like?" Mugi asked without knowledge of Ui's crush being within arms reach of her.

Rather then directly answering Mugi's question she blushes and gets very flustered and eventually closes her eyes and nods her head indicating yes. Azusa instantly assumes the worst 'Of course she would like some guy. After all aren't I the weird one?'

Unbeknownst to Azusa was Ui's glances in her direction. Now these went unnoticed by Azusa but not by Mugi. Also, little did Azusa know but Mugi already knew that Azusa liked Ui. It really was obvious at least to those who were looking for such things. (If you don't know read a couple of Mugi Doujinshi's she is a pervert that is similar to Hiyori from Lucky Star) She let off a quick chuckle and began for the events to come.

"Azusa?" Mugi calls out to the girl who is wandering through her thoughts.

"Huh?" She notices the bottle pointing at her. "Oh... Truth." She sounds very lethargic but that was soon to change.

"Is there someone _you_ like?" Mugi asks already knowing the answer. Instantly Azusa was red so red she seemed to glow but she wasn't done yet she quickly answered no about four times "No! No way! Me? Uh Uh." Ui who believed her words started to get a little depressed. 'Of course she doesn't like me... I'm just Yui's little sister to her.' On the other hand Mugi got all the confirmation she needed when Azusa glanced multiple times at Ui. 'Now just to get them to realize each other's feelings...' It went a couple more turns before she realized what she must do.

"Truth or dare?" Mugi asks before spinning the bottle.

"You didn't spin it yet..." Azusa stated the obvious.

"I know because this one is directed at the two of you." Mugi explains and just like she predicted they turned looked at each other, blushing a little, then said "Truth."

"You are both in love with each other, aren't you?" The first half came out as more of a statement than a question which jolted both girls upright. They did everything they could to not look at each other afraid to show the other there vblush but they could not resist and their gazes met. Mugi quietly excused herself to give them some room.

"For awhile they just sat and looked at each other not sure what to say but both were thinking the same thoughts 'She likes me back too?' but neither had the guts to prove it was the truth. After sitting there for a minute in silence Azusa tries to speak. "Is... is... is it true...?" Ui couldn't deny it anymore. She knew that if Azusa ever asked she wouldn't lie so she nodded her head up and down, tears forming at the corner of her eyes expecting to be rejected even with what Mugi had said. Suddenly she felt something warm on her lips. It was soft, gentle, warm, and... loving? Ui opened her eyes to find Azusa there in front of her a large smile on her face with tears running down her face. They both noted to themselves to thank Mugi tomorrow because they had a lot to "talk" about right now.

* * *

Tadaima: I'm Home

Okaeri: Welcome Home

Capris: Long pants that stop a little ways down the shins

Ittekimasu: I'm going

Itadakimasu: A form of thanks said before eating

* * *

**It's a bit short but I hoped you liked it. I really like this pairing but I hate how every one of these stories practically has Ui as a replacement for Yui (I hate that, the one reason why I hate the Strawberry Panic! pairing of Nagisa x Shizuma (SHE IS JUST REPLACING KAORI WITH NAGISA UGH)) Onwards sorry for that outburst but I felt like writing this in between my other story (The Secret a Konami fanfic for Lucky Star). This is a oneshot so don't expect an update although I may or may not do a sequel to it with them later in life but not positive. (I really like after stories, or what happened after words because it is fun to see what happened in my opinion. Also one last thing that is kinda funny about myself. When writing I often think "What comes next!?" then I realize "Oh yeah I'm the one writing it..." Well I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!**


End file.
